Ouran HighSchool Host Club- Mori's past
by sailorwinx328
Summary: with Eclaire gone and Tamaki free to stay in Japan everything is good, except looks like now it's Mori's turn to deal with lady troules
1. Chapter 1

so this chapter is pretty short, it's just a starter this takes place right after the end where Haruhi and Tamaki finish dancing

* * *

Ouran Elite Academy is a school for the children of wealthy families in Tokyo, Japan. Every year Ouran has a fair with each club showcasing they're leadership abilities. The fair last for two days with on the final night there being a dance. The Ouran fair is finally over and the final dance of the Night concluding, the chairman of the school walks on stage

**Chairman:** I want to thank everyone for coming to the Ouran fair and for the students for doing grand job for making the fair a huge success now before we end the night we have a performance for you all, please give a warm welcome to Angel

Everyone claps and a band consisting of 3 girls and 3 boys take the stage, one boy on drums, another on guitar, and the other on bass. Two girls take to one side and side behind two Mic's while the other girl stands in front of a mic on center stage

Lead girl:

Kiss, kiss fall in love

Backup singers:

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Lead girl:

I see you come,

I watch you go

You never seem to leave me though

So is this love or hate?

You see you're making me crazy

Inside my dreams, you're all I see

All I see is you and me

Lady, maybe, or host I find, I really don't mind

All girls: _(while the girls sing this the lead girl walks over to a vase near the stage and picks a deep blue colored rose and puts it in her hair)_

If I find I have to choose a rose,

In this garden of romance

Maybe we can take this chance

Maybe you're my love!

And I would like to find

A hand likes yours to take mine

And with one kiss, we could stop

Time and I'd fall in love with you

Tomorrow's far away

Let's place our hope into day

Just you and me in a beautiful spring

And will always fall in love, again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Maybe you're my love!

The crowd cheers

**Lead girl:** thank you all for coming to the Ouran fair, have a good night


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran Elite Academy encompasses pre-school through high school and has an attached university program. Most students come from elite families, but a scholarship is annually awarded to the top scorer on a rigorous entrance examination. The school's unofficial motto is _"Lineage counts first, wealth a close second,"_ meaning students with stellar family backgrounds but low socioeconomic status may be given top priority over those from rich families with lesser pedigrees. Brianna Wright is a girl of such nature. She is a young girl being 17 with long straight black hair with purple highlights, pale skin and blue eyes.

_Brianna walks to a door and pulls it open and when she opens it and 7 boys are standing there greeting her. _

**Boys: **Welcome to the host club

**Brianna:** so this is the club you wanted to start huh Tamaki

_The Ouran Host club is famous in the school. The Host club is a group of boys who spend their time entertaining female guest. Each host club member is given a type based on the person(s) they are. The club consist of 7 boys, Tamaki Suoh is the president and co-founder of the club. He's the princely type. Tamaki is a hafu (half-Japanese half-French), he has pale blonde hair and violet eyes._

**Tamaki:** I'm sorry do I know you?

**Brianna:** how rude Tamaki, you don't remember me

**Tamaki:** I'm sorry my princess forgive me for not remembering you, you're the girl from last's night performance

_Tamaki holds up Brianna's chin as if he was going to kiss her_

**Brianna: **Tamaki stop your shameless flirting it annoys me

_That hit a nerve and Tamaki curls up into a ball in a corner_

**Brianna:** the same as ever huh Kyoya

_Kyoya Ootori is the vice-president and co-founder of the Host club. Kyoya is the cool type, he has short black hair, brown-grayish eyes and wears glasses. Kyoya and Tamaki are both second year students._

**Kyoya:** unfortunately

**Brianna:** I see, Hikaru Kaoru you guys look different from the last time I saw you both

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are twin brothers, Hikaru the oldest and Kaoru the youngest. The twins are the mischievous types. Both having short auburn hair with Hikaru's hair parted to the left and Kaoru's to the right, they both have amber colored eyes._

**Hikaru:** aside from Haruhi and the girls from Lobelia

**Kaoru:** only one other girl can resist Tamaki's charm

**Hikaru & Kaoru:** so that's means

**Kyoya:** Welcome back Bri- senpi

**Brianna:** it's good to be back Kyoya, now where's my little Mitsukuni

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka is a third year student, Mitsukuni is called Honey by everyone other than his cousin Takashi Morinozuka. Honey despite being the oldest is the shortest of the group being 4'11. He has honey-blonde hair and honey colored eyes. Honey is the boy Lolita type. His cousin Takashi Morinozuka is known as Mori to everyone else he has spiky black hair and dark gray eyes he is a third year like Honey. Mori is the strong and silent type_

**Honey:** Brianna

_Honey runs to Brianna and hugs_

**Honey:** I'm so glad your back

**Bri:** so I am Mitsukuni

**Mitsukuni:** you should come over to my house and play with Usa-chan

**Bri:** that sounds like fun Mitsukuni and guess what Mitsukuni

**Honey:** what?

**Bri:** I'll be in your class from now on

**Honey:** yay

_Brianna looks over to an odd looking member of the club_

**Bri:** you must be the honor student I heard so much about, Haruhi Fujioka right?

**Haruhi:** yeah nice to meet

_Haruhi Fujioka is an honor student, a first year along with Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi has short brown hair and light brown eyes. Haruhi is the natural type_

_Brianna looks over at Tamaki_

**Bri****:** Tamaki would you stop growing mushrooms and get over here. Is he always like that

**Haruhi:** Tamaki senpi just loves mushrooms

**Kyoya:** club activities are about to start will you be joining us Bri- senpi?

**Honey:** yeah come and play with us Brianna

**Bri:** I'm sorry I can't Mitsukuni stay but if I have time I'll stop by after club activities

_Brianna starts to walks out_

**Mori:** Brianna

**Bri:** leave me alone Takashi

_Brianna walks out_

_Later after the club is over, everyone is just sitting around. Kyoya is on his laptop, Mori is with him sipping tea and Honey is eating with them, the twins are bothering Tamaki. Haruhi walks over to Kyoya and them_

**Haruhi:** hey Honey- senpi how do you know Brianna

**Honey:** Brianna is a childhood friend of Takashi and me

**Haruhi:** childhood friend

**Kaoru:** Brianna left two years ago to study in America

**Hikaru:** she was an outside like us

**Haruhi:** an outsider?

**Kyoya:** Bri- senpi was always about her own rules

**Hikaru:** her style of clothing was punk rock

**Honey:** she never really had any friends beside Takashi and myself

**Kaoru:** hey Hikaru remember that prank she pulled on us

**Hikaru:** how could I forget?

**Haruhi:** what prank?

**Kyoya**: before Hikaru and Kaoru joined the host club, whenever someone would confess to them they would trick them into thinking they confessed to the other twin and then they would ask them if they were ok with that twin instead and when they said yes the other twin would come out and make the girl feel bad

**Haruhi:** wow you guys were horrible

**Hikaru & Kaoru:** that was a long time ago

**Honey:** Brianna wrote a love letter to Kaoru and when they tried to pull the trick on her it didn't go so well

**Tamaki:** that was around the time I was trying to start he host club wasn't it Kyoya

**Kyoya: **it was

**Kaoru:** I remember that

**Hikaru:** same here

_Flashback_

_Brianna is standing in a hallway waiting for the Hitachiin twins and it's not long before one of them shows_

**Kaoru:** I'm sorry were you waiting long

**Brianna:** not too long

**Kaoru:** I read your letter, I am really sorry but I am Hikaru you must have gotten my desk mixed up with Kaoru and put your letter in the wrong one

**Brianna:** oh

**Kaoru: **do you think you could like me instead, I should confess, to be honest I always thought you were cute and besides Kaoru has a crush on someone else so what do you say?

**Brianna:** if I'm gonna confess to Hikaru then Hikaru should be here

**Kaoru:** but I'm right here

**Brianna:** I don't think so, Hikaru you can come out of that bush now

**Kaoru:** but how did you—

**Brianna:** I've been on to your little game, I know what you do and you guys are the worst

**Hikaru:** the ones who are the worst are those girls who think they can accept either one of us

**Brianna:** that doesn't make you any better, what you do to those girls is the worst and what they do to you is just as bad. You two need to get over yourself and open your eyes to the people around you that try to get to know you like Suoh is

_With that Brianna walks away from them_

_Back to the present_

**Kaoru:** Bri-senpi sure was mad

**Hikaru:** kinda scary

**Tamaki:** it's thanks to her that you too joined the club

**Brianna:** well I can't take all the credit Tamaki

**Hikaru & Kaoru:** Bri-senpi

**Honey:** Brianna you came back

_Honey runs into Brianna's arm_

**Bri:** that was right before I left for America

**Haruhi:** wow Bri-senpi your pretty cool

**Bri:** thanks Haruhi

**Honey:** Brianna do you wanna have cake

**Bri:** I could go for something sweet

**Honey:** yay

_Honey pulls Brianna to the table where he, Mori and Kyoya were sitting_

**Kaoru:** now I that I look more closely you at you Bri-senpi you sure have changed

**Hikaru:** yeah you're right Kaoru

**Bri:** you guys really think so

**Haruhi:** I wonder how you looked like before Bri-senpi

**Tamaki:** look Haruhi

_Tamaki shows Haruhi a blown up picture of Bri when she was in middle school ( . )_

**Bri:** what the hell Tamaki don't go blowing up my pictures without my permission

_Tamaki curls into a ball in a corner after Bri yelled at him_

**Bri:** now I have a question for you guys

**Kyoya:** yes what is it Bri-senpi

**Bri:** why do you guys have a girl in your host club?

**Boys:** what

**Bri: **Haruhi, she's clearly a girl

**Tamaki, Hikaru & Kaoru:** WHAT!

**Honey:** how can you tell?

**Bri:** I'm not stupid I can tell Haruhi's a girl, any idiot can tell right away, from a glance you can tell, you'd have to be pretty stupid not to see it right away

_Arrows struck Tamaki when Bri says idiot and stupid, she looks over to see Tamaki on the ground smoke coming out from him_

**Bri:** don't tell me Tamaki didn't figure it out

_After a little while they explain to Bri the story of Haruhi becoming a host_

**Bri:** I see so then your debts all paid off then Haruhi?

**Haruhi**: yeah I'm here of my own will

**Bri**: yeah these guys are pretty annoying but they're loveable

**Haruhi**: you got that right

**Bri**: well you're secret is safe with me Haruhi

**Haruhi**: I really don't care if you tell anyone Bri-senpi

**Bri**: yeah but if I do I think Tamaki might wither away

_Tamaki is behind the couch white as a ghost with his spirit floating out of his mouth, everyone talked amongst themselves as Bri was seeping her tea_

**Mori**: Brianna

**Bri**: Not now Takashi

**Mori**: Brianna we need to talk

**Bri**: you've had two years to talk Takashi too little too late!

_Bri yelling caused everyone to look at them_

**Bri**: I'm going home, I'll see you guys tomorrow

_Bri puts the tea cup down and starts to walk but Mori grabs here arm and in an instant Bri flips him_

**Bri**: you're an idiot Takashi

_Bri walks out_

**Tamaki**: Mori-senpi

**Mori**: it's fine Tamaki


	3. Chapter 3

_you guys got a 3 chapter special on this story you'll get a new update in about 2 weeks, i'll be updating this story once a week, so expect the next chapter on June 22nd, enjoy guys_

* * *

_The next day at school, Bri is walking in the halls when Haruhi sees her_

**Haruhi**: Bri-senpi

**Bri**: oh hey Haruhi

**Haruhi**: hey Bri-senpi I wanted to ask why did you flip Mori-sempi yesterday.

**Bri**: you know Haruhi it's none of your business what I do, so just mind your own business from now on

_That stopped Haruhi in her tracks but Bri just kept walking_

**Haruhi**: what the—

**Honey**: Haru-chan

**Haruhi**: Honey-senpi, you scared me

**Honey**: Haru-chan please don't be mad at Brianna she just has a hard time trusting girls

**Haruhi**: hard time trusting other girls

**Honey**: Brianna never got along with other girls before

**Haruhi**: Honey-senpi

* * *

_After her scene with Haruhi, Bri ditched class and hung out in the gardens _

**Bri**: females can't be trusted

**Kaoru**: you know that's not completely true

**Bri**: Kaoru what are you doing here?

**Kaoru**: I saw your big scene with Haruhi before

**Bri**: who didn't see it I mean I did it right in the middle of the hallway

**Kaoru**: you know you can't keep thinking every female is out to get you

**Bri**: I'll stop thinking that when it stops happening

**Kaoru**: Haruhi is nothing like those girls, Haruhi's a good girl and a good friend and I know you think so too

**Bri**: what makes you think I think she's a good person?

**Kaoru**: from what you said yesterday

_Bri: well your secret is safe with me_

**Kaoru**: I know you Bri-senpi and if you didn't like Haruhi you would have just blabbed it to everyone

**Bri**: when did you become so smart Kaoru?

**Kaoru**: I've always been smart

**Bri**: just not when you're with Hikaru, but your right Haruhi seems like a good girl I'll apologize to her

_Kaoru stands up getting ready to leave_

**Kaoru**: good cause when the boss finds out that you yelled at Haruhi he's gonna be mad

**Bri**: Tamaki I can handle, it's those two that I can't

**Kaoru**: Haruhi isn't the only girl you should trust there are probably other girls like her who you can trust

**Haruhi**: you're right Kaoru

**Kaoru**: Hey Bri-senpi can I ask you something?

**Bri**: sure go ahead

**Kaoru**: how did you know I was Kaoru?

**Bri**: easy, Hikaru would have gone to Haruhi and not me

**Kaoru**: I see

**Bri**: you guys may be twins Kaoru but you're very different

_Bri stands up and starts walking away_

**Bri**: well I'll see you later in the club room oh and Kaoru thank you

**Kaoru**: no problem see you later

_They both walk in different directions and Brianna pulls out her cell phone and dials a number_

**Bri**: Hey…yeah I'm kinda surprised to but I was wondering if you and Kelly were free tonight? ... Great I'll swing by after school, later

_She hangs up and walks to class_

_After school Bri walks to the club room_

**Bri**: I like to request Haruhi Fujioka

_Bri sits down on a couch as she waits for Haruhi_

**Haruhi**: Bri-senpi welcome, would you like some tea

**Bri**: yeah some tea would be good right now

**Haruhi**: here you go, so what brings you here during club hours

**Bri**: I wanted to apologize for screaming at you earlier

**Haruhi**: it's alright sempi, honey-senpi told me you have trouble trusting other girls

**Bri**: Mitsukuni told you?

**Haruhi**: yeah

**Bri**: did he tell you anything else

**Haruhi**: just that Honey-senpi and Mori-senpi were your only friends

**Bri**: I see

**Haruhi**: Bri-senpi?

**Bri**: it's because I was friends with Mitsukuni and Takashi that I didn't have any friends

**Haruhi**: because of Mori and Honey-senpi?

**Bri**: Takashi, Mitsukuni and I are childhood friends so were all extremely close and when we started middle that's when it all begun. Mitsukuni and Takashi were so popular, all the girls loved them and the relationship they had, but they hated me because I was so close to both of them and we were always together, the girls also hated me because all the other boys loved and didn't pay attention to the others girls and because of that I was bullied, I never Mitsukuni or Takashi cause I didn't want them to worry

**Haruhi**: so did you leave to get away from the bullying?

**Bri**: no, I would never give them the satisfaction, I left because I wanted study in American for a while and I wanted to study in the school were my mother studied

**Haruhi**: I see

**Bri**: anyways Haruhi I was hoping you can forgive me and we could be friends?

**Haruhi**: of course we can

**Bri**: thanks Haruhi and now in 3, 2, 1

**Tamaki**: Bri-senpi

_Tamaki comes running in_

**Tamaki**: what this I hear about you yelling at Haruhi in the hallway today

**Bri**: go away Tamaki

_Bri sips her tea_

**Tamaki**: how dare you yell at my little girl?

_Bri holds up Tamaki's teddy bear_

**Bri**: Hikaru, Kaoru

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **yes ma'am

**Bri**: have fun

_She throws the bear to the twins and they run off_

**Tamaki**: come back here with me teddy bear

**Haruhi**: wow Bri-senpi

**Bri**: just gotta know how to work Tamaki

_Bri's phone rings_

**Bri**: hello? Yeah I'm still in school but I'm almost leaving so you guys can get ready I'll be over soon…k bye

**Haruhi**: going somewhere?

**Bri**: yeah you can say that

**Haruhi**: Bri-senpi I was wondering, are you mad at Mori- senpi?

**Bri**: I am

**Haruhi**: but why?

**Bri**: that I'll save for another day

**Mystery girl:** looks like I won't have to worry about her after all

_Mori gets up and walks towards Bri_

**Mori**: Brianna

**Bri**: Takashi I told you before and I'll tell you again leave me alone

**Mori**: Brianna you can't keep avoiding me

**Bri**: I'll avoid all my life if I have to, I hate you Takashi

_Bri walks out of the club room_

**Hikaru**: that was pretty harsh

**Kaoru**: yeah I didn't think Bri-senpi was that mean

**Tamaki**: childhood friends shouldn't fight, we have to help them make up

**Haruhi**: oh no

**Tamaki**: operation get Mori and Bri-senpi to be friends again

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **yes sir

**Honey**: Usa-chan and I will help

**Tamaki**: first we need to get them alone


	4. Chapter 4

alright guys so i know it's been a while i know i promised that i'd post weekly but somethings came up, i started a new job and i went on vacation in DR for 3 weeks, came back, than left for florida for labor day weekend and than school started, so i never really had time to or the connection to post stories but i'm back now and on a sidenote- Chapter 2 has been updated for some reason chapter 2 had chapter 2 of my witch story called charmed (which will be updated soon btw) so i fixed that and post chapter two of OHSHC: MP so go back and read that if you have already and now without futher ado please enjoy Chapter 4 of OHSHC: MP

_Over the next few days Tamaki, the twins and Honey have tried to get Mori and Bri alone but it's only annoyed Bri. She finally gets away from them and is hanging out in the rose garden when she hears rustling _

**Bri**: Tamaki I swear if it's you and the twins I am not afraid to hurt you

**Haruhi**: it's just me

**Bri**: oh Haruhi I'm sorry, Tamaki and the twins having bothering me the last couple of days

**Haruhi**: they came up with some plan to help you and Mori-sempi make up

**Bri**: figures

**Haruhi**: why do you hate Mori-senpi so much?

**Bri**: I hate Takashi so much because I love him

**Haruhi**: what?

**Bri**: I've been in love with Takashi since we were kids

**Haruhi**: in love?

**Bri**: did Mitsukuni ever tell you about my family?

**Haruhi**: no he didn't

**Bri**: well I'm a hafu like Tamaki, my father is Japanese and my mother was British. One day my dad was attending a party and took my mother and me with him. That's when I met Mitsukuni and Takashi and we've been friends ever since. My mother was a famous singer in England and when I was 7 she going on her first world tour, it was going to kick off during summer vacation in England, dad thought it be fun to use the off I had from school for summer to use mom' world tour as a family vacation. Mom would go to England without us and dad and I would meet her later. The day she left for England….her um her flight never made it to England

**Haruhi**: Bri-senpi

**Bri**: the day it happened Takashi and Mitsukuni were over at my house playing, one of the maids came in and told me what happen, like any other 7 year old I started crying and what happen next is what changed me. Takashi came up to me and put a hand on my head and said "I'm here you don't need to cry, when I'm around you don't need to cry" since I've known him whenever I was around Takashi never spoke but on that day those were the first words he ever spoke to me. That was when I fell in love with him

**Haruhi**: so if you love him than why do you hate him?

**Bri**: Takashi never came to see me off when I left to study in America, it hurt me deeply cause the man I love didn't bother to come and say goodbye. I was so angry at him but then I think about all that Takashi's done for that it just makes me even more mad because he made me mad, which turned into this love/hate I have for him now. I want to get rid of this feeling and just go back to loving him

**Haruhi**: the way you're treating Mori-sempi isn't fair to him, he's trying to make amends but you won't let him and yet you want to make amends as well. Bri-senpi you need to go and let Mori-senpi talk

**Bri**: you're right Haruhi I need to talk to him

**Haruhi**: come by the club room tomorrow and talk to him there

**Bri**: alright I will, thanks Haruhi

_They both start walking back towards the school talking about the host club, they didn't notice someone watching them_

**Mystery Girl**: You and Mori will never be together, not if I have anything to say about it

_The next day Brianna is standing outside the club room_

**Bri**: here goes nothing

_Brianna pushes the doors open and walks into the club room_

**Kyoya**: oh hello Bri-sempi it's rare for you to come during club hours

_Brianna ignores Kyoya walks towards Mori_

**Girl**: Hey Mori let's play a game. You close your eyes, I'll feed you something and you have to tell me what I gave you.

**Mori** shakes his head

**Girl**: alright close your eyes

_She first feeds him a piece of cake_

**Mori**: Vanilla cake

**Girl**: good now this

_She feeds him pie next_

**Mori**: Key Lime pie

**Girl**: you're amazing, now last one

_The girl see's Brianna walking closer to Mori and she kiss Mori. Mori is shocked and quickly pushes her off_

**Bri**: so this is the reason huh Takashi, you're the worst


End file.
